PAPER HEARTS SEQUEL
by Deerstories02
Summary: Buat kalian yang belum baca FF aslinya bisa di cek di daftar aku ya judulnya PAPER HEARTS sebelum baca sequelnya / HUNHAN/ CHANBAEK/ Romance-Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Ohdeerwillis**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka.**

 **Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll**

 **Cast : HunHan and friends**

 **Genre : Angst & Romance**

* * *

 **NB : Tolong untuk baca keterangan setelah FF selesai ya chingu ^^ karena ada info :3**

 **dan buat kalian yang belum baca FF sebelumnya, bisa di cek ya di** **s/12355365/1/PAPER-HEARTS (atau bisa diliat di daftar FF aku) ^^**

* * *

 **-Paper Hearts- (Sequel)**

* * *

"Berhenti menghubungiku Chan," sesosok pria bersweater biru langit terlihat memasang wajah cemberut ketika mendengar suara dari ujung sambungan teleponnya.

"Ayolah Lu, aku baru tiga kali menghubungimu lagi dalam tiga bulan ini, berarti sekali dalam sebulan." Balas seseorang diujung sambungan.

"Menghubungiku sekali saja sangat menganggu apalagi sebulan sekali Chan, entah mengapa aku menyesal memberikan nomor ponselku padamu waktu itu." Terdengar suara kekehan.

"Kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bertemu Lu, jangan menyesal. Aku ini temanmu." Luhan, pria bersweater biru langit itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Teman macam apa yang menggunakan ancaman untuk meminta nomorku?" Lagi, terdengar suara kekehan.

"Berhentilah sebelum Baekhyun menyerangku jika tahu pacarnya menghubungi pria lain." Sambung Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah mini bar yang berada di kamar hotelnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya jika Baekkie lah yang menyuruhku menghubungimu." Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menuang air panas.

"Apa? Baekhyun menyuruhmu menghubungiku?"

"He'em,"

"Jadi selama ini Baekhyun tahu kita berkomunikasi?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ya seperti itulah," Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bukankah kamu sudah janji untuk merahasiakan ini?"

"Tapi tak ada yang bisa ku rahasiakan dari Baekkie Lu,"

"YAK! JANJI TETAP JANJI BODOH."Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, kesal.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak, kau membuat telingaku sakit." Pria manis itu memijat pangkal hidungnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa kesal.

"Lalu untuk apa lagi sekarang kamu menelponku?" Luhan melanjutkan menuang air panas yang sempat tertunda untuk bubuk kopinya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan berada di Swiss?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin sampai akhir minggu ini," Jawab Luhan lalu mengaduk kopinya dan membawa mug berisi cairan kecoklatan itu.

"Lalu akan pindah lagi?" Pria manis itu meletakkan mugnya diatas meja disamping Laptopnya.

"Pekerjaanku memang pindah-pindah Chan," Balas Luhan lalu duduk menghadap laptopnya yang terbuka.

"Kemana tujuan berikutnya?"

"Entahlah, aku memiliki rencana akan ke German atau Austria. Tapi sepertinya akan tertunda." Luhan membuka buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa.

"Tertunda? Wae?" Pria manis itu mengambil kalender di depannya.

"Aku akan mendatangi pameran fotografi temanku minggu depan di Jepang, mungkin setelah itu aku akan ke German atau Austria." Ia melingkari sebuah tanggal dengan pulpen merah di tangannya menimpa lingkaran merah yang sebelumnya sudah berada disana.

"Jepang?" Chanyeol memastikan pendengarannya.

"Yap, Jepang." Luhan menyesap kopinya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menghubungiku sekarang? Jika hanya ingin bertanya tentang pekerjaanku akan aku tutup."Sambung Luhan.

"Yak! Jangan menutupnya."

"Hm, jadi?"

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyuruhku mengubungimu karena-"

"Karena?" Luhan sedikit gemas menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Karena dia ingin kau hadir di pertunangan kami." Luhan tersedak kopinya.

"Apa? Pertunangan?"

"Iya Luhan, kami akan bertunangan di Jepang minggu depan, beberapa hari sebelum fansign." Luhan membeku sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali sadar.

"Jepang? Minggu Depan? Dan kalian mengundangku?" Tanya pria manis itu.

"Benar sekali, bukankah waktunya sangat tepat Lu? Kamu juga akan ke Jepang minggu depan, jadi aku tak perlu membuang tenaga untuk memaksamu datang." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa datang Chan."Tawa Chanyeol terhenti.

"Wae?"Luhan memandang layar laptop bergambar pemandangan malam kota New York yang ia potret sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku-"

"Kamu tak ingin bertemu Sehun?" Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Hm."Chanyeol ikut menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ayolah Lu, kamu hanya perlu datang tanpa memperdulikan Sehun disana." Ucap Chanyeol.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya Chan?"_ Batin Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa Chan, akan terasa sangat aneh nanti," Balas Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah kalender di depannya.

"Aku mohon Lu, ini acara penting untuk aku dan Baekhyun dan kita mengharapkan kedatanganmu." Luhan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Pikirkanlah lagi Lu, kamu pernah berjanji akan mengabadikan momen bahagia kami dan minggu depanlah waktunya."

"Tap-"

"Lagipula Baekhyun sangat merindukanmu Lu, bertemulah sekali dengannya dan yang lain."Lanjut Chanyeol membuat pria manis itu bimbang.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Chan," Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti Lu, kalau begitu akan aku tutup teleponnya. Pasti disana sudah sangat malam."

"Ya dan terimakasih sudah mengangguku Park Chanyeol yang bodoh." Chanyeol tertawa dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam Lu, sampai bertemu lagi."

"Terimakasih Chan, ah ya, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun."

"Tentu saja, bye."

"Bye." Luhan meletakkan ponsel dan menatap layarnya hingga menggelap. Pria manis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa mug kopinya berjalan ke arah jendela kamar hotel yang terhubung dengan pintu kaca. Tangannya menyibak gorden jendela lalu membuka pintu kacanya dan melangkah ke arah balkon. Mata rusanya menatap pemandangan malam kota Jenewa dan sesekali menyesap kopinya yang mulai mendingin. Jenewa menjadi kota terakhir yang Luhan kunjungi selama di Swiss, dan menjadikannya daftar kota yang harus ia kunjungi lagi jika kembali lagi ke Swiss setelah Zürich, Interlaken di Bern, dan jangan lupakan Zermatt kota yang ingin Luhan kunjungi lagi bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun (karena mereka berdua menyukai ski terutama Chanyeol!) dan beberapa kota kecil lainnya. Pria manis itu menghabiskan beberapa minggunya di Swiss dan selalu berpindah tempat demi pekerjaannya. Walaupun pria kecil itu cukup menyayangkan masih banyaknya tempat yang belum ia kunjungi selama di Swiss, tapi setidaknya beberapa minggunya di Swiss tidak mengecewakan.

"Kurang beberapa hari lagi Lu, pergunakanlah waktumu dengan baik disini." Ucap Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jenewa, bertemanlah denganku untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Lanjutnya lalu menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum kembali masuk ke kamar dan bersiap menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebal.

..

..

..

..

"Selamat pagi semua." Sosok pria bertubuh tinggi muncul diantara pintu ruang latihan dengan wajah super ngantuknya.

"Pagi Chanyeol, menghabiskan malammu lagi dengan bermain game?" Ucap seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu tiba disana dan pria tinggi itu hanya mengeluarkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Aku hanya menamatkan level saat ini Chen."Balas Chanyeol lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chen lalu menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Kamu harus mengurangi waktu begadangmu Chan." Suara itu dari Xiumin, anggota tertua disana dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

 _Brakk_

"CHANYEOL!" Suara melengking muncul dari pintu masuk membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya karena terkejut.

"Berhenti berteriak Baek."Pria imut yang dipanggil "Baek" itu menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"Berhentilah menjadi menakutkan Sehun-ah." Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun menuju Chanyeol. Pria kecil itu menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri lalu membawa ke pojok ruangan.

"Yak! Kalian berdua, ini waktunya latihan bukan pacaran." Baekhyun menatap Chen sinis dan yang ditatap hanya menggeleng.

"Wae Baekkie?" Tanya pria yang lebih besar ketika Baekhyun berhenti menariknya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tentang Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol segera menutup mulut pacar imutnya itu.

"Yak! Jangan keras-keras." Pria kecil itu mencubit lengan Chanyeol.

"Aw."

"Jangan menutup mulutku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku hanya terkejut. Jangan menyebutkan namanya disini, Sehun bisa mendengarnya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana? Dia bisa?" Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak tahu lebih tepatnya."Balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, aku menghubunginya dua hari yang lalu dan dia ia mengatakan akan memikirkannya kembali karena takut bertemu Sehun." Sepasang kekasih itu reflek menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk terdiam menunggu anggota yang lain.

"Aku harap dia bisa Yeolli."Pria yang lebih besar itu mengangguk.

"Aku sangat merindukannya." Lanjut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memeluk lalu mengusap kepala pria yang lebih kecil itu.

"Semoga." Balas Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kalian berdua, waktunya latihan dan berhentilah berpelukkan."Ucap Suho.

..

..

..

..

"Harusnya aku membawa payung." Ucap pria manis berambut hitam yang tertutup tudung hoodie merah maroonnya. Tangannya berusaha melindungi lensa kameranya dari guyuran air hujan yang mulai menderas, dan dengan gesit kakinya berlari menuju café terdekat yang tertangkap manik matanya, _Boréal Coffee._ Ia melangkah masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di ujung ruangan bersampingan dengan jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan guyuran air hujan diluar sana. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan Luhan datang, secangkir kopi berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang katanya berasal dari Ethiopia itu bernama _Chelelektu_. Pria manis itu hanya ingin mencoba varian lain dari kopi dan nyatanya dia menyukai kopi itu dari tegukan pertama. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela untuk melihat pergerakan hujan dan berharap agar cepat mereda. Entah mengapa, suasana café membuat Luhan mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, kejadian yang ia sebut sebagai pertemuan tanpa rencana.

.

.

-Flashback-

 _"Mama kira kepulanganmu ke China untuk berkumpul kembali bersama kami Lu."_

 _"Untuk apa aku kembali Ma? Jika aku masih bagian dari kalian." Balas pria manis yang sedang sibuk memotret berbagai objek yang menurutnya menarik, sesekali ia membenarkan letak earphonenya agar sambungan teleponnya tidak terputus._

 _"Tapi Lu, setelah ini kamu akan pergi lagi." Jarinya menggerakan lensa mencoba memfokuskan pada sesosok perempuan yang sedang menggendong anaknya._

 _"Pekerjaanku yang mengharuskan aku pergi Ma." Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum setelah mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan._

 _"Kamu baru sampai dua hari yang lalu namun sampai sekarang kita belum berkumpul secara lengkap Lu." Terdengar suara hembusan nafas wanita di ujung teleponnya. Luhan selalu tidak suka jika Mamanya merasa seperti itu._

 _"Luhan janji tidak akan keluar besok selama seharian." Balas Luhan cepat lalu menatap kameranya._

 _"Benarkah? Janji?"_

 _"Iya, Aku berjanji Ma. Jadi, jangan protes terus dan biarkan Luhan bekerja dengan nyaman sekarang agar besok tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan." Ucap Luhan disambut kekehan dari wanita diujung telepon._

 _"Baiklah, Mama akan tutup teleponnya sekarang dan jangan pulang terlalu larut Lu, Mama menyayangimu." Luhan tersenyum, "Sama." Dan sambungan terputus. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memotretnya. Sepatu keds biru dongker itu terus melangkah dan sesekali berhenti untuk memotret berbagai objek yang ia temui. Pria manis itu membungkuk dan mengarahkan lensanya ke arah sekelompok remaja pria yang sedang memainkan musik, namun gerakan jarinya di tombol shutter terhenti ketika objeknya berubah menjadi gelap. Reflek ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok lain yang berdiri di depan lensanya dan dengan sigap sosok bertopi dan bermasker itu menarik Luhan sebelum pria manis itu protes._

 _"Tunggu dulu." Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun sosok di depannya itu terus menariknya dengan erat melewati berpuluh-puluh manusia lalu berbelok ke gang lain dan trus menariknya sampai mereka sampai di salah satu café kecil di gang kedua yang cukup sempit. Pria itu menarik tangan Luhan mengikutinya masuk ke café tersebut lalu menduduki Luhan di salah satu kursi berhadapan dengannya._

 _Luhan menatap pria di depannya dengan sinis, lalu berdiri dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan orang asing di depannya, namun orang itu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan membuka setengah maskernya._

 _"Lu,"Manik mata rusanya membulat ketika bertemu dengan manik mata lain didepannya._

 _"Chanyeol?"Pria di depannya tersenyum dengan lebar ketika Luhan mengenalinya._

 _"Kenapa kamu bisa kesini?" Tanya Luhan lalu kembali duduk di depan pria asing yang ternyata Chanyeol._

 _"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke café ini." Jawab Chanyeol lalu menurunkan maskernya. Café di dalam gang itu tidak begitu ramai tapi tidak bisa dibilang sepi juga. Walaupun café itu berada dalam gang yang cukup sempit, namun bangunan dan isi cafenya dapat dikatakan sangat baik. Sisi terbaiknya lagi adalah café itu menjadi salah satu tempat berkumpul anggota Exo dan juga beberapa artis atau idol yang mengetahui lokasinya. Karena lokasinya susah ditemukan, menjadikan tempat yang aman dari sasaran kamera fans. Jika ditanya siapa pemilik café tersebut, jawabannya "mungkin salah satu dari mereka"._

 _"Bukan, maksudku kenapa kamu bisa ada di daerah sini?"_

 _"Ah itu, daerah ini kan deket dari hotel kami Lu,"Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku selalu menyempatkan jalan-jalan setelah konser jika tidak terlalu lelah." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu memesan dua minuman kepada pelayan yang mendatangi mereka._

 _"Sendirian?" Pria tinggi itu mengangguk._

 _"Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun tapi tidak jadi karena ia sedang flu dan jika mengajak yang lain akan terlalu terlihat."_

 _"Tanpa manager?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi._

 _"Aku sudah menghafal daerah sini dengan cukup baik jadi tidak perlu manager."_

 _"Bahasa Chinamu sudah lancar?" Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _"Aku hanya jalan-jalan Lu, tidak membeli apapun jadi tidak memerlukan pembicaraan, kecuali sekarang." Lalu ia terkekeh diikuti Luhan._

 _"Lalu bagaimana bisa kamu menemukanku?"_

 _"Ah, yang tadi? Mudah." Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu dari jauh, tapi kurang yakin karena tudung hoodiemu terlalu menutupi wajah."_

 _"Dan setelahnya aku yakin, karena kamu menyebut namamu sendiri, aku pikir kau sedang menelpon tadi." Luhan nampak berpikir lalu mengangguk setelah mengingatnya._

 _"Mama menelponku." Balas Luhan lalu menyedot minumannya._

 _"Kamu baru pulang lagi kesini?" Pria manis itu mengangguk._

 _"Dan kembali ke pekerjaan yang dulu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat kepala Luhan terangkat dan menatap pria yang sedang memainkan sedotan di depannya._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menunjuk kamera di atas meja mereka._

 _"Ah, begitulah. Aku nyaman dengan pekerjaan ini jadi ya aku kembali." Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengangguk._

 _"Menurutku saja atau kau memang terlihat sangat kurus sekarang?" Luhan menaikkan bahunya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu,"Balas Luhan._

 _"Pecinta kopi sepertimu harus banyak minum vitamin Lu." Luhan terkekeh lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya._

 _"Akan aku ingat Dokter Park."Chanyeol tersenyum_

 _"Kamu tahu Sehun baru keluar dari wamil beberapa bulan yang lalu?"_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _"Lalu?"Luhan mengernyit, tidak mengerti._

 _"Apanya?"_

 _"Entahlah, aku merasa kau akan mengatakan hal yang lebih dari sekedar "aku tahu" Lu." Luhan terdiam._

 _"Tak ada yang harus aku katakan Chan."_

" _Termasuk tentang bagaimana kamu mengirimkan kami berbagai foto dengan kata-kata manis di dalamnya termasuk untuk Sehun?" Chanyeol menyedot minumannya dan Luhan terdiam beberapa saat._

" _Aku tahu Lu, itu kamu dan semakin yakin setelah bertemu denganmu sekarang."_

" _Aku hanya butuh penjelasan Lu, tidak lebih." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu memandag pria manis di depannya._

" _Bagaimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak berusaha menyembunyikan hal tersebut._

" _Entahlah, aku hanya selalu menebak-nebak siapa yang selalu mengirimkan kami foto-foto itu dengan inisial D, dan setelah aku bertemu kamu, aku tahu. D untuk Deer, benarkan?"_

" _Kalian memiliki banyak fans yang berinisial D," Balas Luhan._

" _Tapi kami hanya punya satu fans yang selalu rutin mengirimkan foto dari berbagai negara, dan jangan lupakan kata-kata manis yang berada di setiap foto yang selalu berakhir dengan inisial D, ah satu lagi, foto terbanyak untuk Sehun." Chanyeol terkekeh._

" _Aku pikir dengan mengirimi berbagai foto itu akan membuat kalian terhibur."_

" _Termasuk Sehun?" Dan Luhan mengangguk._

" _Sayangnya dia seperti tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu Lu." Luhan mengangguk pelan._

" _Tidak masalah dan juga aku kira tidak akan mudah tertebak."_

" _Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu sekarang, itu tetap akan menjadi rahasia Lu." Luhan mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu tetap rahasiakan dari yang lain Chan."_

" _Entahlah, akan aku rahasiakan jika kau memberikan nomormu." Luhan merengut._

" _Kau mengancamku sekarang?" Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengangguk._

" _Jika mengancammu adalah cara terbaik agar kita tetap berkomunikasi, mengapa tidak." Luhan memutar matanya._

" _Baiklah, terserahmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tidak ingin mengetahui keadaan Sehun, Lu?"Luhan mendesah pelan._

" _Kau tahu kan, sampai sekarang dia tidak menyetujui surat perceraian kalian dan memilih mengikuti wamil lebih dahulu demi menenangkan pikiran."Lanjut Chanyeol._

" _Banyak hal yang bercabang di kepalaku Chan."Luhan mengetuk pelan meja dengan jarinya._

" _Kamu bisa ceritakan padaku, jika ingin. Kau tahu Lu, bahkan setelah kembali dari wamil, Sehun tidak banyak berubah. Dia tetap menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan datar, itu sangat menyebalkan Lu. Terkadang kami merindukan dia yang dulu." Curhat Chanyeol lalu mengaduk minumannya yang hampir habis._

" _Aku tahu Lu, kamu masih memperhatikannya." Luhan memandang gelasnya yang tinggal setengah._

" _Posisi kami sangat berat Chan." Balas Luhan pelan._

" _Tapi posisi kalian bisa berubah Lu. Aku sangat mendukung kalian berdua, bukan hanya aku tapi kami semua. Setelah kejadian itu agensi kami juga merubah banyak peraturan, salah satunya membiarkan kami memilih siapa yang ingin kami kencani tanpa aturan dan mengijinkan public tahu jika kami ingin."_

" _Itu salah satu perubahan yang besar untuk kami semua Lu, dan aku harap itu bisa merubah kalian berdua juga." Luhan memandang Chanyeol._

" _Ini terlalu terlambat Chan." Chanyeol menggeleng._

" _Semuanya bahkan belum dimulai Lu, percaya padaku."Luhan mengulum senyumnya._

" _Biarkan aku mengikuti waktu Chan." Pria didepannya mengangguk._

" _Dapatkan yang terbaik Lu."Luhan mengangguk lalu terdiam beberapa saat._

" _Jadi apakah kamu menonton konser kami tadi?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengganti topik._

" _A- apa maksudnya?"_

" _Apa aku harus mengecek kameramu Lu?" Pergerakan tangan pria tinggi itu lebih cepat dari Luhan dan mengambil kamera yang berada di atas meja._

" _Jangan ! Kembalikan kameraku Chan." Chanyeol tertawa lalu membuka kamera itu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

"Terimakasih sudah bertemu denganku Chan." Ucap Luhan pelan lalu menatap kameranya. Tangannya meraih kamera kesayangannya itu lalu membukanya, manik matanya tak lepas melihat satu persatu objek yang telah ia foto sampai jarinya berhenti di deretan foto terakhir, beberapa foto lama yang sengaja tak dihapus walaupun sudah dipindahkan. Entah mengapa ujung bibir Luhan terangkat ketika melihat foto-foto itu, objek yang ia ambil dari bawah panggung. Ya benar, itu beberapa foto yang ia ambil ketika mendatangi konser Exo di China beberapa bulan yang lalu dan menjadi konser terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi ke Eropa. Hampir semua anggota Exo menjadi objeknya hanya saja, lensanya lebih sering mengarah ke Sehun yang memang terlihat jarang tersenyum namun tetap sempurna dan beberapa foto yang masih berada di kameranya adalah foto-foto dari seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan juga tidak tahu, mengapa ia membiarkan foto-foto Sehun tetap berada di kamera sedangkan yang lain sudah ia pindahkan. Pria manis itu merasa jika melihat foto-foto itu, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menjadi lebih menyenangkan, entahlah.

Luhan memiliki hobi memotret sejak remaja, itulah mengapa ia bekerja sebagai fotografer jauh sebelum ia menikah dengan Sehun. Pria manis itu selalu menyukai hal-hal yang menurut matanya bagus dan akan senang jika bisa menyimpannya dalam bentuk gambar, dan hal itu yang menjadikannya sangat senang memotret. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sehun kembali, Luhan menekuni bidang fotografi. Saat itu, dirinya memotret hal-hal yang diinginkan kantornya dan sudah memulai perjalanan ke beberapa negara. Namun kini berbeda, Luhan memotret hal-hal apa yang ia sukai dan tanpa dicari, akan ada pihak-pihak yang ingin membeli hasil fotonya atau pihak yang ingin menawarkan hasil foto-foto Luhan pada penyuka fotografi, bahkan Luhan beberapa kali mendapatkan tawaran untuk membuka pamerannya sendiri, hanya saja sampai saat ini Luhan belum tertarik.

Pria manis itu masih menyukai berkeliling ke beberapa negara dan berjalan kaki di kota-kota yang ia kunjungi demi mendapatkan objek yang diinginkan. Jika ditanya, apakah Luhan melakukan semua ini demi uang? Jawabannya tidak. Luhan adalah anak tunggal dari salah satu keluarga pebisnis terkenal di China dan memiliki banyak saham di beberapa perusahaan besar. Namun, Luhan sama sekali tak menyukai dunia orangtuanya dan beruntung orangtuanya mengerti akan hal tersebut, sehingga mereka mendukung keinginan Luhan yang lebih menyukai fotografi. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Mamanya sedikit menyesal karena mengijinkan Luhan kembali kepada dunia yang sempat ia tingalkan karena menikah dengan Sehun, alasan mengapa Mamanya sedikit menyesal karena Luhan jadi jarang sekali pulang ke China dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari objek fotonya di berbagai tempat.

Setahun pertama setelah Luhan berpisah dari Sehun, ia menghabiskan waktunya di Amerika dan mendatangi beberapa negara disana. Di tahun kedua, entah mengapa pria itu menginginkan berkeliling Asia dan berakhir di China. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa China sebagai tempat terakhirnya, selain karena ia harus bertemu keluarganya, juga karena China menjadi negara tempat dimana Exo mengadakan konser dan menjadi tempat dimana Sehun kembali lagi di atas panggung setelah menyelesaikan wamilnya. Alasan-alasan tersebutlah yang membuat Luhan menginginkan China menjadi negara terakhir sebelum sekarang ia di Eropa.

Dan semenjak Luhan tahu jika Sehun telah menyelesaikan wamilnya, ia mulai mengirimi para anggota Exo beberapa hasil-hasil foto favoritnya dan menambahkan berbagi tulisan penyemangat untuk mereka, yang akhirnya diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Pria manis itu menoleh ke arah jendela dan semakin tersenyum ketika mengetahui jika hujan telah mereda, ia mematikan kamera dan mengalungkannya di leher siap untuk mulai berjalan lagi.

..

..

..

..

Pria pucat itu menatap datar pasangan di sampingnya, dan sekarang ia sedikit kesal karena mendapatkan kursi di samping pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun selama penerbangan ke Jepang. Sejujurnya ia akan lebih senang duduk di samping pasangan Chen-Xiumin daripada Chanyeol-Baekhyun walaupun itu berarti ia akan selalu mendapat teguran dari Chen karena hanya diam saja, menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada melihat pasangan yang beberapa hari lagi akan bertunangan itu.

"Berhentilah bergerak Chan, kau menyikutku terus."Protes Sehun akhirnya, ketika merasa mendapat sikutan dari Chanyeol lebih dari lima kali.

"Kalau gitu pindah saja ke kursi lain." Balas Chanyeol lalu melirik sisi kirinya.

"Aku akan pindah seandainya bisa."Pria datar itu memasang earphonenya lalu menyalakan musik.

"Ku rasa kau harus ikut wamil lagi Sehun-ah, kau tidak berubah sama sekali."Ucap Baekhyun yang masih di dengar oleh Sehun.

"Dia akan berubah jika bertemu Luhan." Timpal Chanyeol lalu terkekeh.

"Aku mendengarmu Chan."Pasangan itu terkekeh ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Berusahalah lebih keras Hun untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan sangat mendukungmu."Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. Sehun mendesah pelan lalu membuka matanya dan bediri dari duduknya. Pria berkulit pucat itu segera berjalan ke arah kursi belakang meninggalkan pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung, dan beberapa menit kemudian sosok Suho muncul di depan mereka.

"Ada apa? Mengapa Sehun memaksaku untuk bertukar tempat?" Tanya Suho lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa, dia kesal jika kami membahas Luhan." Balas Baekhyun diikuti anggukan Chanyeol.

"Kalian membahasnya lagi? Oh ayolah, berhenti membahas itu didepan Sehun." Ucap Suho.

"Kami hanya mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan hyung."

"Tapi kau tahu kan, Sehun benar-benar sensitive jika membahas Luhan." Balas Suho lalu menyenderkan kepala ke kursi.

"Dia harus bertemu Luhan sekali lagi." Chanyeol setengah berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sehun duduk dan pria pucat itu tengah memejamkan matanya di samping Lay.

…

..

..

..

..

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya setelah masuk kamar hotel, ia hanya sedikit lelah tanpa kantuk, terimakasih untuk Lay hyung yang tidak menganggunya sama sekali selama di pesawat sehingga dirinya bisa istirahat dengan nyaman. Namun karena ia tak memiliki rasa kantuk, pria tampan itu menjadi begitu bosan saat ini. Kamar hotelnya terasa sepi setelah bellboy yang mengantar barang-barangnya pergi.

"Kenapa si caplang itu harus bertunangan di Jepang sih."Keluh Sehun lalu merentangkan tangannya di kasur. Pria pucat itu sedikit merasa kesal karena rencana pertunangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang memilih Jepang sebagai tempat mereka bertunangan, sehingga mengharuskan mereka semua sampai di Jepang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya sebelum fansign. Sehun meraba saku celananya lalu mengambil ponsel dan menekan beberapa nomor sebelum menempelkannya di telinga.

"Hyung, aku bosan jadi aku akan pergi di sekitar sini." Ucap Sehun ketika sambungannya terhubung ke Suho.

"Aku akan memakai masker." Lanjut Sehun lagi sebelum Suho protes.

"Sampai nanti Hyung." Sehun memutus sambungannya sebelum Suho sempat menjawab. Dengan cepat Sehun memasang masker dan snapbacknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya menyusuri daerah pertokoan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel tempat dimana ia menginap, dan juga ini bukan kali pertamanya mendatangi daerah itu. Walaupun beberapa kali bahunya terdorong karena nyatanya pria pucat itu tidak terlalu fokus dengan jalannya, ia lebih cenderung menatap sepasang sepatu coklatnya dan sesekali ia membenarkan letak snapbacknya yang nyaris terlepas. Manik mata kelamnya melihat sekeliling, mencari beberapa objek yang ingin dilihatnya. Namun sepertinya hari itu bukanlah hari yang baik untuk tuan berkulit pucat tersebut, karena beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa bahunya lembab dan kemudia terasa basah. Rintikan air hujan yang jatuh berubah menjadi lebih deras membuat Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia lupa akan perkataan Lay di pesawat tadi mengenai Jepang yang akan di datangi hujan lebih sering.

"Kau begitu bodoh Sehun."Keluhnya pelan lalu berlari dan berteduh di salah satu pelataran toko. Sehun mendesah pelan dan sekali lagi ia merutuki dirinya karena kekebalan tubuhnya yang cukup payah dalam hal terkena air hujan.

"Oh ayolah," Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang ini. Beberapa orang mengikutinya untuk berteduh semakin membuat sempit tempat ia berdiri. Sehun menoleh ke arah toko lain, berharap menemukan tempat yang sedikit lebih luas daripada tempatnya berdiri sekarang, namun tiba-tiba manik mata kelamnya berhenti ketika menemukan satu objek. Objek itu adalah seseorang berhoodie merah dengan ransel dipunggungnya. Sosok itu berada di seberang kanan jalan, membuat Sehun harus sedikit menyipitkan matanya agar lebih fokus karena terganggu air hujan yang terus turun. Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika sosok di seberang jalan itu memperbaiki posisi tudung hoodienya yang tertiup angin, memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya,

 _"Lu-han?"_ Batin Sehun ketika melihat sosok yang ia pikir Luhan itu sedang kerepotan memindahkan ranselnya ke depan. Entah mengapa ingin sekali Sehun berlari ke seberang dan memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Namun, belum kakinya melangkah, sakunya bergetar. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil ponselnya,

"Halo?" Sehun masih memperhatikan sosok di seberangnya.

"Kau dimana?" Itu Suho.

"Ah Hyung, aku sedang berteduh. Aku akan kembali setelah reda." Balas Sehun tergesa dan masih memperhatikan sosok di seberang yang terlihat sedang bersiap.

"Kalau begitu jangan kemana-mana, kau akan di jemput." Balas Suho.

"Tidak perlu Hyung, aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Sehun.

"Tidak ada penolakan Hun, aku sudah membiarkanmu keluar dan jika manager tahu kau belum kembali akan sangat merepotkan.

"Tapi Hyung-"

 _"Tunggu kau mau kemana."_ Batin Sehun ketika melihat sosok di seberangnya siap meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu saja dan tak ada penolakan." Suho menutup teleponnya dan Sehun mendesah kesal karena tiba-tiba saja objeknya pergi dan payahnya ia tidak melihat kemana sosok itu pergi.

 _"Penglihatanku yang mulai buruk atau sosok itu memang Luhan?"_ Batin Sehun masih menatap ke arah dimana sosok tadi berdiri.

..

..

.

.

"Hun-ah, kau sudah siap?" Suara dari luar kamarnya membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria tampan itu berdiri lalu meletakkan kembali kotak kecil berwarna jingga yang selalu ia bawa ke dalam kopernya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya,

"Lay hyung? Ada apa?" Ucap Sehun ketika melihat sosok Lay di depan pintunya.

"Kamu belum berganti baju Sehun?" Lay menatap Sehun yang masih menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek.

"Sebentar lagi kita harus pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama, masuklah jika ingin." Balas Sehun lalu kembali ke kamarnya diikutin Lay.

"Aku kira kamu sudah siap." Sehun mendesah pelan lalu mengeluarkan satu setel suit abu-abu yang telah disiapkan pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun khusus untuk anggota Exo di pertunangan mereka

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi." Jawab Sehun lalu berlalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudia pria tampan itu keluar dengan kemeja putih yang telah rapi di dalam celana panjang abu-abunya. Pria itu berdiri di depan cermin lalu merapikan sedikit rambut dengan jarinya dan menyemprotkan parfum.

"Mau kubantu menggunakan Gel?" Tawar Lay yang melihat Sehun membiarkan poninya jatuh di depan dahinya dan Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan Gel hyung." Balas Sehun lalu memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya.

"Tidak pakai dasi?" Tanya Lay ketika melihat Sehun berdiri lalu mengambil seseuatu dari kopernya, dompet, ponsel diatas meja dan luaran suitnya yang ia letakan di senderan kursi.

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol tidak akan memarahiku." Lay menggeleng pelan melihat Sehun.

"Ayo hyung." Ucap Sehun ketika merasa dirinya siap dan Lay mengangguk. Kedua pria itu keluar dan menuju lobby hotel.

Pertunangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun tidak dilaksanakan secara besar-besaran. Pasangan itu memesan sebuah restaurant untuk mengundang keluarga dan beberapa teman terdekat mereka berdua, tanpa media tentunya. Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam restaurant yang sudah mulai terisi beberapa undangan, pria itu mendekati Chanyeol ketika ia melihatnya.

"Chan." Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang menggunakan setelan suitnya tanpa dasi bahkan ia belum menggunakan luarannya.

"Yaak! Kemana dasimu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu menarik Sehun menjauh dari keluarganya.

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakannya." Balas Sehun enteng lalu menatap sekelilingnya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Dan kutebak kau bahkan tidak menggunakan apa-apa di wajahmu?" Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol benar, Sehun membiarkan wajahnya polos tanpa apapun karena pria itu memang tak berniat memakainya.

"Yaak!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kesal dengan tingkah pria di depannya.

"Kau cukup tampan Chan." Ucap Sehun berusaha memuji sahabatnya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Jangan berusaha memujiku Sehun."Balas Chanyeol dingin dan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku benar, kalau kau tidak percaya, bertanyalah pada Baekhyun." Balas Sehun lalu menunjuk sosok bertuxedo putih yang tidak jauh dari depannya dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Berhentilah tersenyum dengan bodoh." Ucap Sehun dingin lalu dibalas pukulan pada bahunya.

"Aku kira kamu akan terlambat Hun-ah." Baekhyun telah beridiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu Baek." Balas Sehun lalu melirik Chanyeol.

"Begini saja dia sudah membuatku kesal, apalagi jika terlambat." Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Kenyataannya aku tidak terlambat Chan." Balas Sehun.

"Kalau begitu pakailah luaranmu Hun-ah, sebentar lagi akan mulai." Sehun mengangguk ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya, lalu memakai luarannya dan mengacingnya.

"Jangan membuatku malu." Ucap Sehun lalu menepuk bahu Chan pelan dan dibalas tinjuan pelan pada bahunya.

Pasangan itu meninggalkan Sehun lalu menuju tamu lain sebelum acara pertunangan mereka dimulai.

Tak jauh dari restaurant itu terlihat seseorang berhoodie abu-abu sedang melangkah besar-besar agar cepat sampai ketujuannya. Beberapa kali ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan yang terus menerus masuk dan ia mengabaikannya karena pria kecil itu tahu siapa si pengirim pesan, yang tidak lain adalah si pemilik acara. Sejujurnya Luhan, si pria berhoodie itu tidak terlalu yakin dengan penampilannya sekarang. Pria kecil itu menggunakan hoodie abu-abu besar dengan ripped jeans dan sebuah ransel di punggungnya bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan baru saja mendatangi pra pembukaan pameran fotogarfi teman dekatnya yang akan resmi dibuka dua hari lagi dan pria kecil itu tidak bermaksud melupakan acara pertunangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, hanya saja ia mengira jika acaranya dilaksanakan besok. Beruntung, dua puluh menit yang lalu Chanyeol menghubunginya dan bertanya apakah ia akan datang dan setelahnya ia merutuki kebodohannya yang salah melingkari kalender.

 _"Semoga mereka tidak akan marah."_ Batin Luhan lalu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Pria itu juga mengesalkan tentang macetnya jalan yang membuat dirinya harus keluar dari taksi dan melanjutkan dengan berlari. Ponselnya bergetar lebih lama, sebuah panggilan masuk dan dengan sigap ia merogoh saku celannya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Hhh- Halo."

"Yaak! dimana kau?" itu Chanyeol. Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terputus-putus.

"Hmph, sudah di depan." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pelataran restaurant yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil lalu menunjukkan undangannya.

"Lu?" Suaranya di sambungannya berubah lebih pelan.

"Nggh.. Baek?"

"Kamu datang?" Pria manis itu berdiri di depan pintu lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menenangkan dirinya lalu membuka pintu.

"Ya, aku datang." Balasnya pelan lalu melangkah masuk diikuti beberapa pasang mata yang serempak mengarah ke pintu karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka, termasuk pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang kemudian tersenyum. Luhan merasa salah tingkah lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan memasang senyuman yang mungkin terlihat cukup aneh untuk tamu di ruangan itu. Pria kecil itu benar-benar seperti salah memasuki acara karena hanya dirinya lah yang terlihat cukup "berantakan" diantara tamu yang hadir, yang hampir semuanya menggunakan pakaian formal minus dirinya. Namun, kecanggungannya tak bertahan lama karena mata rusanya menangkap pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku tahu kamu akan datang Lu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu memeluk Luhan erat, melepas rindunya dan Luhan menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan lalu berbisik,

"Aku tidak akan melewatkannya Baek." Lalu keduanya tertawa pelan, setelahnya sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun merangkulnya lalu membawanya kedepan mengikuti mereka.

"Ekhm, sebelum memulai acara, kami ingin mengenalkan seseorang." Ucap Chanyeol ketika telah berdiri di depan bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Dia Luhan, sahabat kami yang juga adalah seorang fotografer handal." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan dan pria manis itu menurunkan tudung hoodienya lalu sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum yang diikuti senyuman dari para tamu karena melihat wajah manisnya.

"Karena dialah alasan kami sedikit menunda acaranya, karena kami berdua hanya ingin di foto olehnya."Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu acaranya bisa dimulai?" Tanya seseorang lalu dibalas anggukan Chanyeol dan Luhan segera mengeluarkan perlengkapannya.

.

.

Jika semua orang memasang wajah bahagia selama acara pertunangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, bahkan bertepuk tangan ketika keduanya memasangkan gelang pada masing-masing pergelangan tangan, maka ekspresi berbeda ditujukan pada sesosok pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari sosok berhoodie abu-abu. Sehun, sosok itu memang berdiri bersama para anggota lain selama acara pertunangan sahabatnya, hanya saja ekspresinya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang lain. Pria itu seperti tidak bisa merasakan atmosfer kebahagian dari sekitarnya setelah manik matanya menangkap sosok berhoodie abu-abu yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dan semakin membuatnya seperti sulit bernafas ketika Chanyeol mengenalkan sosok itu didepan sebegai Luhan, sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Perasaannya seperti bercampur aduk menjadi satu, dan entah sejak kapan dadanya terasa seperti dihimpit dengan pelan namun kuat. Sorot tajam matanya terus saja memperhatikan setiap gerakan Luhan yang sedang fokus mengabadikan momen Chanyeol-Baekhyun dengan kameranya, Sehun menggerakan gelas di tangannya dengan pelan tanpa ekspresi apapun. Dan kalau boleh jujur, para anggota Exo peka dengan apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang, bahkan mereka juga cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tak terduga.

"Waktunya kita maju Hun," Ucap Kyungsoo menyengol pelan siku Sehun, menyadarkan pria itu. Sehun mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi yang sama lalu meletakan gelasnya dan berjalan mengikuti yang lain. Para pria itu telah siap di depan berdampingan dengan pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun untuk menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Luhan sedikit tertegun ketika dengan tidak sengaja manik mata rusanya bertemu dengan manik mata seseorang yang sedari tadi berusaha ia abaikan. Dengan cepat ia bergeser dari tempatnya lalu mulai mengambil gambar kembali, sedangkan pria yang menatapnya tidak bergerak seinchipun dengan tatapannya.

"Spesial untuk hari ini, kami akan bernyanyi beberapa lagu khusus untuk tamu yang hadir disini." Ucap Suho sebagai pembuka.

"Dan kami harap, semoga hubungan kalian tetap bertahan hingga akhir." Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Selama acara, Luhan memasang tudung hoodienya karena merasa tidak nyaman, beberapa kali ia terlihat membetulkan tudung hoodienya yang melorot.

"Kamu bisa beristirahat Lu," Ucap Baekhyun ketika Exo telah selesai bernyanyi dan pria itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Luhan mendesah lega ketika bisa menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di barisan belakang. Matanya terus menatap hasil foto yang ia ambil dan tersenyum ketika melihat hasil yang ia sukai.

"Minum?" Pria kecil itu menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar suara yang menawarkan minuman.

"Xiumin?" Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Xiumin dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya, Xiumin memberikan satu pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih." Xiumin mengangguk.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya pria berambut sedikit kebiruan itu.

"Cukup baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Luhan balik lalu menoleh ke arah Xiumin setelah meneguk beberapa kali.

"Aku juga cukup baik Lu dan menjadi lebih baik ketika melihatmu disini." Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Xiumin.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan datang." Lanjutnya.

"Aku pun tak tahu jika akan kesini." Balas Luhan lalu menatap pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan di depannya yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan para tamu.

"Aku rasa pasangan itu berhasil membuat kita semua terkejut termasuk Sehun."Ucapan Xiumin membuat dada Luhan sedikit sesak. Pria manis itu terdiam yang membuat Xiumin menoleh.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membahasanya Lu," Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Tak apa,"Balasnya singkat.

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa cemilan sebelum pulang." Lanjut Luhan lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pulang? Secepat itu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaanku, jadi aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu Xiumin." Jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah buffet yang berisi beberapa jajanan manis kesukannya. Sebuah tangan besar mendahui tangan Luhan yang ingin mengambil sebuah cake, reflek pria manis itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria yang dari awal acara ingin ia abaikan, Sehun. Pria tinggi itu berdiri disamping Luhan tanpa ekspresi dan dengan sigap mengisi piringnya dengan berbagai makanan manis.

 _"Sejak kapan dia menyukai makanan manis?"_ Pikir Luhan sebelum pria manis itu meninggalkan tempatnya, ia terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun yang langsung mengambil piring kosongnya lalu menukarnya dengan piring yang telah berisi berbagai jajanan manis kesukaan Luhan. Pria kecil itu ingin protes, namun pria yang lebih tinggi dengan sigap berjongkok di depannya lalu menggendong Luhan di punggungnya tanpa aba-aba membuat Luhan secara reflek melingkarkan tangan berisi jajanan manisnya di leher Sehun.

"Yak! Kau gila?" Ucap Luhan yang juga merupakan kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan langsung pada Sehun setelah berpisah. Namun pria tampan itu tidak berkomentar apapun dan berjalan melewati para tamu yang sedang menatap mereka bingung, begitu juga dengan semua anggota Exo yang hanya saling melempar pandang.

Langkah Sehun berhenti ketika mereka sampai di bagian taman belakang restaurant dan dengan perlahan Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya lalu memutar badannya dan segera memeluk Luhan. Pria kecil itu terkejut dengan gerakan Sehun hingga membuat pakaian Sehun kotor karena jajanan manisnya yang terdempet diantara mereka.

"Yak, pakaianmu kotor bodoh." Lagi, Sehun tak membalas ucapan Luhan dan semakin memeluk pria kecil itu erat. Luhan dapat merasakan bahu kanannya memberat karena kepala Sehun dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia bisa merasakan bahu pria tinggi itu bergetar. Luhan terdiam dan merasakan getaran bahu Sehun yang semakin kuat diikuti pelukannya yang semakin mengerat.

"Teruslah berkata gila, bodoh atau apapun itu yang kasar aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap sehun pelan dengan nada tak beraturan.

"Aku akan mendengar semua amarahmu Lu, semuanya."

"Tapi aku mohon Lu, aku mohon-"Sehun makin menekan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Lu, aku mohon- hkss."Satu isakan terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Aku- aku siap kamu siksa secara fisik Lu, tapi kumohon jangan siksa batinku Lu, jangan, hkkks."Dua isakan.

"Aku siap kamu benci Lu, tapi kumohon jangan menghilang, hkks."Tiga isakan.

"Ak-"

 _Greb !_

Luhan menjatuhkan piringnya dan memeluk Sehun erat lalu menarik kepala Sehun agar lebih bersandar pada bahunya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu seperti ini, tapi kumohon jangan berikan aku isakan itu lagi Hun-ah. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya lebih dari tiga kali." Balas Luhan pelan lalu mengusap kepala Sehun pelan.

"Lu, ak-"

"Aku tahu." Potong Luhan cepat sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Lu," Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sehun ataupun Luhan merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa dengan pelukan mereka. Entah karena mereka bisa memeluk orang yang telah lama mereka rindukan atau mereka bisa menghirup aroma dari masing-masing tubuh yang mereka peluk, mungkin keduanya.

Sejujurnya Luhan sedang berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh, hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak namun pria kecil itu merasa ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Lu."

 _Deg!_

Tiga kata dari Sehun benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanan air matanya, tanpa bisa ditahan pria kecil itu menangis pelan dan Sehun bisa merasakan getaran bahu Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Lu?"Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba melepas pelukan mereka karena ingin melihat Luhan namun pria yang lebih kecil menolak dan semakin memeluk Sehun, menyembunyikan tangisnya. Luhan benar-benar buruk sekarang, bertemu Sehun untuk pertama kalinya lagi dalam keadaan tidak baik. Pakaian tidak rapi, wajah lelah dan menangis! Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

"Lu? Kamu menangis?" Sehun memaksa untuk melepas pelukan Luhan dan dengan cepat pria kecil itu menunduk ketika Sehun berhasil melepas pelukannya.

"Lu?" Pria tampan itu ingin menyentuh wajah Luhan yang menunduk namun pria kecil menggeleng dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menggeleng dan semakin menundukan kepalanya yang tertutup tudung hoodienya.

"Lu?"

"Jangan dilihat Hun-ah, aku jelek." Balas Luhan pelan lalu terisak pelan.

"Jelek?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bertemu kamu dengan penampilan seperti ini dan sekarang menangis, ini benar-benar jelek." Sehun tersenyum lalu menyentuh wajah Luhan dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku juga jelek." Balas Sehun lalu menatap mata Luhan ketika pria kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Pakaianku kotor dan aku juga menangis." Lanjutnya lalu mengusap wajah Luhan yang basah karena menangis.

..

..

..

..

Kedua pria itu telah duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu bangku taman di restaurant tersebut. Entah siapa yang memulai namun keduanya telah berbincang dengan nyaman satu sama lain tanpa canggung. Sesekali mereka menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye muda.

"Jangan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada yang lain." Ucap Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu akan sangat memalukan."

"Menurutku itu lucu." Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak ada yang lucu Hun-ah." Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Aku senang mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu."

"Jangan membuatku menggantinya." Sehun menoleh.

"Kamu ingin menggantinya menjadi apa?" Luhan menoleh dan manik mata mereka bertemu.

"Menjadi Oh Cengeng Sehun mungkin?" Sehun tergelak lalu menatap kembali Luhan.

"Tak apa asalkan namamu juga diganti."

"Menjadi apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam lalu tersenyum.

"Menjadi Oh Luhan kembali." Balasnya lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna jingga yang selalu ia bawa diatas paha Luhan. Pria kecil itu membulatkan matanya,

"Kamu masih menyimpannya?" Tangan Luhan mengambil kotak itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk dan dengan pelan membuka kotaknya. Sebuah cincin dengan perpaduan warna biru dan perak terlihat ketika Luhan membukanya, perasaannya menghangat.

"Aku bahkan selalu membawanya dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, dan jika itu terjadi aku harus segera memberikan cincin itu. Karena, aku tidak boleh kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi." Balas Sehun lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang melihat cincin itu.

"Kenapa cuma satu?" Luhan menoleh dan Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang sama dan telah melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Kamu memakainya?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku memakainya dari malam kau meninggalkan itu." Dada Sehun menjadi sesak ketika mengingatnya.

Luhan memandang kotak di tangannya dengan banyak perasaan.

"Aku akan memberikan kamu waktu Lu."

..

..

.

.

Langit senja memperlihatkan warnanya dengan sangat baik di depan dua pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya. Dua pasang mata itu milik Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk sambil berpelukan menikmati hembusan angin di salah satu balkon kamar hotel disaksikan langit senja. Setelah kejadian pertemuan mereka di Jepang keduanya mulai memperbaiki hubungan yang sempat rusak dan selama itu Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan dengan berbagai cara hingga akhirnya pria manis itu luluh dan menerima Sehun kembali. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama memang hingga akhirnya Luhan luluh, namun Sehun tak pernah menyerah dengan semua perjuangannya. Dan disinilah mereka, duduk berdempetan dengan Luhan meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di Jenewa. Ya, Luhan akhirnya kembali lagi ke Jenewa dan membawa Sehun bersamanya, tanpa ia duga jika ia akan kembali lagi bersama Sehun, pria yang sempat pergi dari kehidupanya dan akhirnya kembali lagi. Sejujurnya, pria tampan itu sempat meminta agar Luhan mau jika hubungan mereka dipublikasi namun pria kecil itu menolak dengan alasan biarkan media mengetahui dengan sendirinya dan Sehun menyetuju keinginan Luhan.

"Hun-ah." Panggil sosok yang sedang meringkuk dalam pelukan pria yang lebih besar darinya.

"Hm?"Pria yang dipanggil memajukan kepalanya lalu meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Luhan.

"Kamu ingat foto anak laki-laki yang pernah aku kirim padamu waktu itu?" Sehun nampak berpikir lalu mengangguk diatas kepala Luhan.

"Foto dengan inisial D kan? kenapa?" Luhan tersenyum mengingat tentang "inisial D" itu.

"Dia anak yatim-piatu dari Korea yang hidup di salah satu panti disini. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika sedang mengambil gambar bangunan panti dan sejak saat itu aku menyukainya Hun-ah." Balas Luhan lalu merapatkan punggungnya di dada Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengangkatnya sebagai anak Hun-ah? Bukankah lebih baik jika dia hidup dalam lingkungan kita?"Sehun terdiam dan Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun dengan khawatir.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan Luhan.

"Ziyu, Kim Ziyu." Balas Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu akan menjadi Oh Ziyu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun.

"Jadi kamu mengijinkannya Hun-ah?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan pria itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku juga menyukainya ketika kamu mengirimkan foto itu." Balas Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Terimakasih Sehuniee." Pekik Luhan lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkannya Lu." Balas Sehun lalu mengecup cepat bibir Luhan dan pria kecil itu bersemu.

"Setidaknya aku akan ada teman selama menunggu kamu bekerja di luar kota Hun-ah." Ucap Luhan lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali dan bersender pada dada Sehun. Pria tampan itu memeluk Luhan erat.

"Untuk apa kamu menungguku jika bisa ikut denganku, jadi kamu tetap bisa menekuni fotografimu dan menemaniku secara bersamaan." Jawab Sehun lalu meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Luhan.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan sangat senang jika bekerja ditemani olehmu dan Ziyu nanti." Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Baiklah , aku dan Ziyu akan sangat senang menganggumu selama bekerja Hun-ah." Sehun terkekeh.

"Tunggulah nanti." Lanjut Luhan lalu mengusap tangan Sehun diatas perutnya.

"Saranghae."Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan pria kecil itu bersemu.

"Nado, Saranghae."

 **-END-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Holaaa~ akhirnya setelah permintaa sequel yang datang dan meyakini diri sendiri untuk melanjutkannya, jadilah sequel ff paper hearts ini :') (terhura aku tu)**

 **Sejujurnya untuk bikin sequel aku bener-bener nyari ide biar bisa nyambung sama ff nya -_- karena emg dari awal gk kepikiran sequel tapi akhirnya terbuatlah jadi aku minta maaf banget kalo sequel ini kurang greget lah, kurang memuaskan lah, kurang membahagiakan lah :') karena aku ngerjainnya aja bener-bener berusaha banget biar jadi walaupun agak berbeda sama rencana awal karena bakal super kepanjangan banget dan takut kalian bosen T.T**

 **Tapi aku berharap semoga kalian suka ya sama sequel yang gak seberapa ini ^^ jadi aku mengharapkan reviews dari kalian tentang sequel yang gak seberapa ini ^^**

 **Oiya chingu, selain email aku baru aja buat twitter setelah lama gak main twitter dan rasanya pengen main lagi ^^ jadi buat kalian yang reviews dan punya akun twitter bisa langsung di masukin sekalian ya karena nanti akan aku follow :3**

 **Fungsi twitternya biar kita saling terhubung dan jika diantara kalian punya ide tau apapun itu untuk project ff berikutnya bisa langsung twit ke aku ^^ buat yang mau nanya2 atau cuma sekedar kenalan atauuuu mau curhat juga boleh kok ^^ sangat senang sekali jika kalian mau berteman dengaku :3 jadi jangan lupa ya di follow di (at,) Deerwillis_Oh**

 **Ditunggu reviews dan twit kalian yaaa~**

 **karena aku sangat menghargainya** **, dan buat kalian yang ada ide atau mau ngasih saran buat FF selanjutnya atauu pingin dibuatin FF kayak gini lagi dengan lagu yang berbeda kalian bisa langsung tulis ya di Reviews atau bisa kirim email ke Ohdeerhunhan gmail (dot.) com. Karena aku bakal senang hati membalasnya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih Chingu ^^ See you on my next FF** **SARANGHAE~**


	2. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


End file.
